Awfully Nice
by roktavor
Summary: Rantaro is absolutely not sulking alone on a park bench in Spain. Wakiya is absolutely not going to cheer him up.


Just something quick I wrote last month that takes place a bit before current events, somewhere around episode 11-12 or so? There are no subs past episode two and I'm dumb so this could make absolutely no sense eventually BUT...

I wanted Rantaro to react to things because I have too many feelings. Also: Wakiya.

* * *

"Is this yer new favorite place ta sulk?"

Rantaro's eyes fly open, and he sits up at lightning speed. He almost knocks heads with Wakiya, but fortunately the other boy has pretty good reflexes if nothing else. "What are you doing here?" he asks, blinking in surprise and still partially reclined on the park bench.

"It's nice ta see you, too," Wakiya says. He's smirking, and his hands are on his hips, and all-in-all he looks the same as when Rantaro last saw him. "'Sides, I should really be askin' _you_ that."

"I'm _supposed_ to be in Spain," Rantaro answers, narrowing his eyes just a little, "but I thought you would've left already."

"Yeah, well," Wakiya strolls casually around the bench as he talks, coming around to the front of it instead of leaning over it from behind like he had been, "dad has a business trip here, anyway." He's standing tall and proud in front of Rantaro, now.

"Hmph." Rantaro tilts his head and rolls his lollipop around. Wakiya might be Wakiya, but he's still a friend…which is infinitely better than wandering alone through the halls of BC Sol. …Or sprawling sideways on a bench in an out-of-the-way park in some forgotten corner of Spain. "It _is_ nice to see you, y'know."

Wakiya's nose is in the air. "I know."

Rantaro kind of regrets saying anything. (Kind of.)

"So," Wakiya continues on, unprompted, "what are ya doin' out here anyway? Shouldn't Valt be with ya?"

Heaving a sigh, Rantaro sits up further and brings his hands around from behind him so he can slump his shoulders properly. Really, he probably should have stayed within the club grounds. Valt's there _somewhere_ , after all, and the other kids aren't really _that_ bad…

He doesn't realize he's lost in thought until he blinks and sees Wakiya's face right in front of his own again.

"Gah!" He jumps, one hand coming up to grab his lollipop stick while his right knee bangs off the backrest of the bench. "Jeez…"

Wakiya backs off, but he still looks amused, because of course he does. "Did ya have a fight or somethin'?" Oddly enough, though, he doesn't exactly _sound_ amused – shocked, maybe.

"No," Rantaro answers, trying to preoccupy himself by rubbing his soon-to-be-bruised knee. It's nowhere near enough of a distraction, though.

"Then what are ya doin' all by yerself if not sulkin'?"

" _Wakiya_ …" Rantaro fills the single word with as much warning as possible and accompanies it with a glare.

Wakiya grins like he's won, even though they weren't really competing, and takes a triumphant seat on the other half of the bench. He doesn't say anything else, just sits there with his top notch posture, probably trying to figure out the best way to be an absolute pain.

…Daina would probably scold him for thinking that way, Rantaro thinks. Sitting sideways as he is, he's still got his back to Wakiya, and he can feel himself deflating. He really is glad Wakiya is here, on some level, because he's some familiarity that isn't Valt – something Rantaro knows that is also far removed from BC Sol.

Something else from home.

Okay, so maybe he is sulking.

Against his better judgement, Rantaro lies back down. He can feel his hair flatten a little against Wakiya's thigh, but ultimately there's enough room for both of them. Looking up straight ahead, he can see the clear blue sky, but tilting his head back and rolling his eyes up gives him a decent view of Wakiya.

For his part, Wakiya doesn't seem to be doing anything except enjoying the weather.

"I'm not sure I should've come here," Rantaro blurts. Once it's out and off of his chest, he heaves a relieved sigh. There are a lot of thoughts swirling in his head today, but that's the best summation he's got.

"Shaddup," Wakiya says, helpful as ever. "Yer part of one of the best beyclubs in the world, an' ya got yer best friend with ya." He folds his arms over his chest, and if Rantaro didn't know better, he'd say that now _Wakiya_ is pouting. "So quit complainin'."

"I'm not complaining! I just…." Rantaro frowns, digging in his pocket for a fresh lollipop. He shoves it in his mouth and mumbles around it. "It isn't what I expected." There's too many details for him to voice them all, and most of them are things that shouldn't even bother him. Simple, broad statements are all he can manage.

He's pointedly not looking at Wakiya, now, but he can hear the raised eyebrows in his voice when he speaks. "Ya expected an easy ride? Y'really are an idiot, aren't ya?"

Growling, Rantaro sits up again, hauling his right leg out from between bench and backrest so he can sit properly. The best explanation Rantaro can offer, and Wakiya still doesn't get it. He crunches his lollipop between his teeth, and then immediately unwraps another. Then he shoves his unoccupied hands into his hair, fluffing it back into shape. "You're no help, and you don't understand at all," he grumbles at last.

"Yer welcome."

Rantaro lets himself slide down the bench until his head is lower than Wakiya's and his feet are the only things holding him in place. This way, he can drop his head back and let it thunk against the back of the bench. Too much _thinking_. He stares up at the sun until his eyes hurt and something jabs him repeatedly in the side.

"What's with ya?" Wakiya is saying, and he really does sound perplexed, poking Rantaro one last time. "Is yer fightin' spirit all dried up? Stop mopin' already!"

"You don't get it!" he snaps, squirming a little to get away from the fingers between his ribs. All previous attempts to _not_ snap are thrown out the window. "I can't win, I'm dragging Valt down, and I'm not participating in tomorrow's match! They picked someone else, okay?!"

Wakiya's eyes are almost perfectly round, a clear picture of shock, and it would be funny if Rantaro was in a better mood.

"Since Free left us, we're sunk," he finishes sourly, looking away from Wakiya to glare at the ground. "I might as well have stayed in Japan for all the good I'm doing."

For a while, neither of them say anything, and Rantaro contemplates getting up and walking away.

"…Heh, is that all?" Wakiya beats him to it and stands up, straightens his clothes, and flicks his ponytail into its proper place on his shoulder.

Rantaro glares at him through his eyelashes. He _really_ doesn't feel like arguing today, so hopefully Wakiya gets the hint and leaves.

"Then, Kiyama…"

That Wakiya is suddenly right in front of him, and he's got a finger pointed directly at Rantaro's frown.

"Battle with me right now!"

"Huh..?" Rantaro can't help but sit up a little straighter, expression lightening.

"If ya can't beat me by th' end of the day," Wakiya continues, "then I'll take ya back home ta Japan with me. But if ya do beat me, it's proof that ya should stay here. I won't go easy on ya!"

Rantaro is more confused than anything now, but he pushes up onto his feet. It could be his imagination, but he kind of thinks Wakiya is getting a little bit taller. Just a little. "Like I'd let you decide something like that…."

But Wakiya looks awfully pleased with himself (nothing out of the usual there). "What you need is some good old fashioned trainin'," he continues.

"I train plenty!" Rantaro's hands fist at his sides. "I'm just not – "

"If ya say yer not good enough I'll hit ya!" Wakiya jabs a finger into his chest and – what the heck – he actually looks _angry_. "I let ya stay on my team back in Japan, an' I ain't gonna let ya fail here, it'd be bad fer my reputation!"

Rantaro takes a step back, and it's his turn to be shocked now. " _Let_ me…?"

"Ya just haven't been trainin' with the right people," Wakiya carries on, grabbing Rantaro's wrist and dragging him down the street.

"H-hey, Wakiya..!"

"No more complainin' I said!"

"…You're being awfully nice, you know."

Wakiya flushes all the way to his ears. "Shaddup, or I won't help ya."

For the first time today, Rantaro's face breaks into a smile.

* * *

Me, picking Rantaro up and dusting him off: well, BeyBurst God, if you don't want him….

Also, this is my 30th fic on this site, and in June I hit my ten year anniversary here. Wild.


End file.
